1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrics and more particularly, to a fastening fabric structure having the similar fastening effect of traditional VELCRO.
2. Description of the Related Art
VELCRO, a leading brand of hook and loop fastening fabric, as a conventional fastening or gripping fabrics can be found in our living environment and widely used in garment, leather goods, shoes, diaper, helmet, etc. The major reason is that the VELCRO is convenient in fastening.
However, there are some unsatisfied drawbacks in using VELCRO, for example, VELCRO, stiff in texture, has a certain thickness and is difficult produced and directly connected to the fabric. Normally, it should be by sewing or other ways to attach or connect the VELCRO on the articles which using said VELCRO. Therefore, if the articles using VELCRO requires to be soft in texture or less thick than the thickness of VELCRO, due to the texture of VELCRO material, the VELCRO is difficult to meet such requirements.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 479477 is relating to thin base fabrics having loops surface knitted by monofilaments. It disclosed pile loop fabric structure with a base fabric which formed by each weft filament being knitted to become a node then each adjacent nodes being interlocked to form a pair of inlay, then, by interlocking continuous nodes to form the strips of combining the base warp tissues. That means, the base fabrics of said pile loop fabrics is made by monofilaments, under special knitting for to the curving floating circles thereby providing a thinner pile loop fabric. The fact prevents the trouble caused by the thickness of VELCRO.
Beside the above-mentioned thickness issue, there is still a problem of unintended adherence. The reason is that the loops of convention fastening fabrics are too large in dimension which providing the opportunity of small things to insert through or fall within the loops.
Further, Taiwan Utility Model Publication Number M263013 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,789 B2), issued to the present inventor, discloses a fastening fabric structure entitled “Snapping Fabrics”. According to this invention, a hairiness treatment of brushing and shearing is applied to form fibriform hook. However, employing a brushing technique to form fibriform hook cannot keep fibriform hook in direction, lowering the fastening ability. Further, the fibriform hook tends to be tangled together, forming pilling and loosing the fastening ability.